It is well known that steel buildings are manufactured with a steel frame structure which defines vertical posts at side walls of the building and roof beams spanning the posts which are generally arched to form an apex centrally of the roof structure. Across the roof beams is laid a plurality of parallel purlins. Across the post is attached a plurality of horizontal rails.
After the steel structure of the building is complete, and before the outside cladding is applied, insulation is applied to the walls and to the roof. The insulation for the walls is applied in vertical strips which are suspended from the top edge strip of the roof and extend downwardly across the wall rails. The strip is fastened to each rail. The strip is formed of an outside layer of insulation material such as fibreglass which carries an inside sheet of a finishing material which presents the inside surface of the building. The sheet can be formed of various materials including plastics, foil and others depending upon the required inside finished layer. Each strip has a portion of the sheet exposed along one side edge for overlapping the next strip and for fastening thereto by adhesive. In this way the sheet forms a continuous layer on the inside surface of the insulation material.
After the strips are applied the top eave rail creates a space in which is not completely insulated. Generally the space is ignored, the present invention provides a kit in which insulation is applied in the rail and then is wrapped with laminated wall insulation and taped with an adhesive were the wrapping meets. This process allows the building to be completely insulated.